


Messenger (fanart)

by chargetransfer



Series: Ennead of Manhattan [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opener of the ways</p>
<p>John as Wepwawet (Upuaut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messenger (fanart)

** Messenger **

 messenger,  _noun_

  * a person who carries a message or goes on an errand for another, especially as a matter of duty or business.
  * _Archaic_. a herald, forerunner, or harbinger.



 

  **The opener of the ways, the one with the sharp arrow who is more powerful than the gods.**

** **

 

In-progress (sketch to flat colors)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This drawing came from watching the series finale and seeing a gifset where it looks like John's headstone says "John Tal..." After poking around a bit, one option for last names that begin with "Tal" is Talbot, which can be interpreted as "messenger of destruction." I first thought of the Morrigan as an association for John's character and "real" name, but it didn't feel quite right. Since I already had a drawing of the Machine as Ma'at, I looked for a good Egyptian deity that would fit and Wepwawet, a war, hunting, and death deity, seemed appropriate.
> 
> John is carrying an ankh with a finch and the sights on his rifle are meant to resemble a Was scepter. Wepwawet is often shown carrying weaspons, an ankh, and a Was scepter.
> 
> For some more info, you can visit the [wikipedia page](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wepwawet) or the [ Ancient Egypt Online](http://www.ancientegyptonline.co.uk/wepwawet.html) page for Wepwawet.
> 
> Sketch in pencil, all else in Photoshop CC.


End file.
